


Doktor

by MaryBarrens



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Všední den v Princenton-Plainsboro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doktor

Byl obyčejný všední den a po chodbách Princetonského špitálu se motalo několik doktorů, pár sester s jídelními vozíky a spousta příbuzných obětí velké autonehody, jejíž účastníci sem byli převezeni dopoledne. 

Uprostřed toho ruchu se zářivá bělost Wilsonova lékařského pláště téměř ztrácela, stejně jako zvuk těžkých kroků a tichý klapot hole doktora House. Ti dva společně kráčeli oním pověstným nemocničním šrumem jako obvykle, ovšem tentokrát – což bylo naopak skutečně neobvyklé – zcela beze slova. Oba je zakrýval temný mrak mlčení a něco nevysloveného viselo ve vzduchu mezi nimi. 

„Pane doktore?“ 

Drobná žena okolo třicítky věnovala Houseovi jediný letmý pohled, a když zjistila, že nemá plášť, usoudila, že je pacient a okamžitě se o něj přestala zajímat. Obrátila se na Wilsona. 

„Bude maminka v pořádku? Paní Wilkesová.“ Nervózně si hrála s rukávem mikiny. 

„Ta z té bouračky?“ Wilson se zamyslel. „No ano, myslím-“

„Bohužel pro vás je ještě naživu, ale zřejmě se o sebe nepostará, takže pro dobro nás všech doufejme, že jste někdy viděla malé dítě a umíte přebalovat.“ 

House odkulhal o kus dál, sledován vyjeveným pohledem starostlivé dcery. Wilson jí něco krátce překotně vysvětloval, jí se v tváři objevil výraz úlevy, načež s díky odešla. James House dohnal.  


„Dobrá nálada?“ zeptal se. 

„Cos jí řek?“ 

„Že jsi po úraze hlavy a probudilo se v tobě tvé horší já. Vlastně jsem ani nelhal.“ 

House pokrčil rameny. „Nesnáším je,“ procedil mezi zuby. 

„Protože lžou?“ 

„Protože s oblibou ruší romantické chvilky dvou osamělých doktorů.“ 

„Vážně?“ Wilson se hraně podivil nad jeho slovy. „Jaké romantické chvilky máš _přesně_ na mysli?“ 

House se zastavil na místě a jeho ledově modré studny se ponořily do čokoládově hnědých očí jeho protějšku. 

„Miluju tě,“ prohlásil vážně. 

„Já vím.“ Wilson se sám pro sebe usmál. 

Greg se na něj zamračeně podíval. „Moh jsem to říct komukoliv. Třeba Cameronové, když se mě pokoušela sbalit. Nebo Stacy. Nebo tomu rozkošnému blonďákovi, co se mě ptal, proč jsem si ho vzal do týmu.“ 

Wilson přikývl. „To je pravda.“ 

„Řek jsem to tobě.“ 

„Jo.“ 

„A žádné nadšení?“ House si dal hůl do podpaží a snažil se otevřít krabičku Vicodinu, kterou vylovil z jedné z kapes svého šedého saka. Spíš jen proto, aby nějak zaměstnal ruce, než že by to doopravdy potřeboval, si jednu tabletu vysypal do dlaně a strčil si ji do pusy. „Žádné radostné výkřiky? A žádná tajná muchlovačka u Cuddyové v kanclu? Nechtěj, abych si připadal méněcenný.“ 

„Slyšel jsi někdy o lékařské etice?“ zeptal se Wilson místo odpovědi. 

„A kterou část toho zbytečně dlouhého a nudného článku myslíš?“ 

„Ten o vztahu lékař-pacient. Jako že by spolu neměli spát a tak, znáš to.“ 

„Myslíš, že tě vykastrují, když to porušíš?“ House povytáhl obočí. „Kromě toho – nejsi můj doktor.“ Upozornil. 

Wilson si ale trval na svém. Hrábl Gregorymu do kapsy a strčil mu pod nos léky, na kterých byl House posledních pět let přímo existenčně závislý. „Vidíš tohle? Předepsal jsem ti je já. _Jsem_ tvůj doktor, Housei.“ 

House neodpovídal. Tvářil se ale tak zamyšleně, až se mu nad kořenem nosu objevila svislá vráska, a neustále těkal pohledem mezi Wilsonem a svými milovanými vicodiny. Nakonec s útrpným povzdechem vzal krabičku do ruky a vysokým obloukem ji umístil v koši na druhé straně chodby. 

„Už ne.“ 

„V tom případě ovšem,“ Wilson se spokojeně usmál, „šla Cuddyová před chvílí na oběd, takže pokud máš ještě zájem, mohli bysme vyzkoušet její kancelář…“


End file.
